TMNT: New Generation
by Thea-San
Summary: Une grande partie de l'Amérique a été détruite et colonisée par une espèce extraterrestre : les Kraangs. L'humanité n'a rien pu faire pour cause de sous armement. Mais de nouveaux héros auxquels personne ne s'attendaient vont faire tourner la tendance et, peut-être, gagner cette guerre. Qui sont-ils ? La Nouvelle Génération.
1. Chapter 1

_Fanfic gentiment corriger par Stelly be_

_TMNT ne m'appartient pas mais la New Generation m'appartient. _

* * *

><p>« Tout le monde a son histoire, longue, courte, bien remplie, vide, pleine de joie, triste, ... La mienne, en tous les cas, commence au milieu d'une autre, ou plutôt, d'autres histoires. Celle de mes parents, de mes oncles, tantes et de bien d'autres personnes. Mon histoire commence bien dans un monde où tout va mal.<p>

Une force extraterrestre appelée ''Kraangs'' s'était emparée d'une grande partie de l'Amérique, là où vivait ma famille. Il eut énormément de morts, de blessés. Les autres Puissances n'ont rien pu faire, et n'ont rien fait pour nous. Nous étions seuls, désemparés. Ma famille a trouvé refuge dans l'ancienne maison d'une amie, à l'écart de New-York. C'est là que nous y sommes nés, que nous y avons grandis, certains d'entre nous y ont aussi perdu la vie ...

Mes cousins, ma sœur et moi, avons grandis dans cette maison. Nos parents nous ont appris ce qu'on leur avait enseignés durant leur enfance, ce que leur Maître, père ou mère leur avait appris. Un art ancien et ancestral : Le Ninjutsu.

Autant vous raconter notre histoire.

Nous sommes La Nouvelle Génération. »

* * *

><p>Ce jour-là, Aston se réveilla près de sa sœur, elle avait dû faire un cauchemar et était venue dans son lit. Le jeune mutant se releva doucement et releva la couverture sur sa sœur. Il sortit de la chambre, sans bruit, et suivit le couloir qui conduisait jusqu'aux autres pièces. Il ouvrit l'une des portes et entra dans la cuisine. Il y avait déjà plusieurs personnes dans la pièce : deux tortues mutantes, trois femmes et quatre enfants, dont deux mutants. L'une des femmes, la plus grande, celle aux beaux yeux bleus transparents dont le doux visage était encadré par de longs cheveux châtains clairs, s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça gentiment. Le petit la serra à son tour en souriant. La femme s'écarta un peu et lui demanda en lui caressant la tête :<p>

-Tu as bien dormi, Aston ?

Il lui sourit en répondant que oui, puis partit en trottinant vers les autres enfants en faisant un petit signe de mains aux autres adultes en passant. Les tortues mutantes étaient toutes les deux des hommes, l'un avec la peau verte foncé qui portait un bandeau rouge avait de magnifiques yeux verts clairs, il était aussi doté d'une musculature impressionnante et son corps était recouvert d'une multitude de cicatrices. L'autre à la peau plus claire et aux tâches de rousseurs, portait un bandeau orange qui faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus clairs, il avait aussi quelques cicatrices, mais beaucoup moins que l'autre. Les deux autres femmes faisaient environs la taille des deux tortues. L'une avait les cheveux courts blonds et les yeux d'une couleur entre le bleu et le vert. Malgré le fait qu'elle ait un haut à manches longues, des cicatrices montraient le bout de leur nez au niveau du col. L'autre avait les cheveux bruns attachés en deux couettes qui retombaient au niveau de ses clavicules. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus très foncés et avait un visage souriant.

Aston s'assit à la table des plus jeunes. Il y avait deux garçons, l'un châtains aux yeux ambrés, l'autre blond vénitien aux yeux verts sombres, et deux filles à l'apparence de tortues, l'une au teint clair et aux yeux bruns clairs tandis que l'autre avait plutôt la peau foncée avec des yeux verts clairs.

-T'as pas fait de cauchemars cette nuit Aston ? Demanda la tortue au teint foncé, d'un air moqueur.

-Tais-toi Sasha ! Dit-il en rougissant.

Le garçonnet au regard ambré croisa les bras sur la table et posa son menton par-dessus.

-Alors c'est qui qui a pleurniché cette nuit ? Ricana-t-il, dévoilant ainsi ses canines un peu trop longues.

La jeune tortue aux yeux bleus tourna la tête et haussa les épaules.

-C'était sûrement Diana, en me réveillant je l'ai retrouvée à côté de moi.

Le garçonnet et Sasha sourient en rigolant, les deux autres continuaient leur petit-déjeuner en tout en écoutant la conversation. D'autres personnes rejoignirent la cuisine, deux tortues mutantes, l'un aux yeux et bandeau bleus, l'autre bien plus grand au bandeau violet et aux yeux mi-bruns, mi-rouges, et une femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bruns clairs. Tous les autres enfants finirent eux aussi par arriver, deux filles et un garçon. L'une des filles était la sœur d'Aston, elle avait les cheveux châtains clairs et les yeux bruns-rouges. Les deux autres étaient des tortues mutantes, la fille avait le teint bleu-vert et avait les yeux gris perle clairs, tandis que le garçon avait le teint vert très foncé, proche du noir, et les yeux gris perle foncés. Les trois adultes se mirent à table avec les autres, la femme aux cheveux noirs vint faire un bisou à la tortue aux yeux bruns, Arianna, et repartit avec les autres. La grande tortue avait fait un signe de main à Aston en allant s'asseoir. Aston remarqua qu'Arianna regardait la tortue au bandeau bleu, son père, avec tristesse.

-Ça va, Aria ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui puis regarda son bol.

-Oui... Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste... Mal dormis...

Les autres enfants n'en crurent pas un mot mais préféraient ne pas parler des problèmes entre Arianna et son père, ils ne savaient pas assez de choses sur le sujet pour en parler. Au bout d'un petit moment, l'un des deux garçons, le brun, et la tortue aux yeux perle foncés commencèrent à se chamailler. La tortue aux yeux verts et au bandeau rouge dit en rigolant :

-Les enchères sont ouvertes ! Faites vos jeux ! Qui de Ky ou de Thomas va gagner aujourd'hui ?

Tous les autres rigolèrent à en avoir es larmes aux yeux.

-Mon frère est le plus fort ! Lança la tortue au teint bleuté. Vas-y Thomas !

Le blond vénitien encouragea son frère à son tour.

-Allez Ky !

Les enfants rigolèrent encore, soudain, Diana murmura assez fort pour que ses cousins l'entendent.

-Léonardo va nous crier dessus dans trois ...

Aston et Arianna tournèrent la tête vers les adultes. La tortue au bandeau bleu semblait effectivement saoulé par les enfants. Sasha déglutit difficilement en voyant sa tête.

-Deux ...

Il regarda dans leur direction, on aurait pu faire cuire un œuf sur sa tête. Les autres adultes sentaient eux aussi que ça allait péter. La femme aux couettes mit ses doigts dans ses oreilles, la blonde et la châtain claire se regardèrent, l brune s'était écartée de quelques centimètres de lui. La tortue au bandeau rouge le regardait en se retenant de rire, celui au bandeau violet continuait à boire tranquillement son café et celui au bandeau orange commençait à se cacher à moitié sous la table.

-Un ...

Les quatre enfants mirent leurs mains sur leurs oreilles en même temps. Ils eurent raison.

-Vous n'avez pas bientôt finis ?! Cria Léonardo.

Ky et Thomas arrêtèrent de se bagarrer et regardèrent en direction de Léo avec de grands yeux, le blond vénitien tomba carrément de sa chaise et la sœur de Thomas commençait à se cacher de la même manière que leur père.

-Léo, t'aurais pu crier moins fort ! Dis la tortue au bandeau orange. Tu m'as rendu sourd d'une oreille !

Il posa ses mains sur ses oreilles tandis que la tortue au bandeau rouge se tenait les côtes à côté de lui.

-Arrêtes de te foutre de moi Raph !

L'autre repris de plus belle. Léo s'énerva encore plus et se leva. La brune le regarda s'éloigner.

-Léo... Ce ne sont que des enfants, laisse-les un peu s'amuser. Lui dit-elle.

Il tourna la tête vers elle avec un regard noir.

-Je n'ai plus d'enfant, Seyna. Dit-il d'une voix tranchante.

Seyna frissonna et regarda vers Arianna. La jeune tortue avait les larmes aux yeux. Diana posa la main sur son épaule en lui demandant si ça allait. Elle faisait oui de la tête en retenant ses larmes. Le petit-déjeuner continua dans le silence.

Il était rare que Léo s'énerve, mais on faisait tout pour que ça n'arrive pas. Il était assez distant et ne s'occupait jamais des enfants. Il s'intéressait plus à un moyen quelconque pour récupérer New-York des Kraangs, même si personne n'était arrivé à reprendre une ville aux envahisseurs. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus eu de grandes joies dans leurs vies. Mais les âmes d'enfants des jeunes rendaient le sourire à leurs parents.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner fini, chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Un groupe partit comme tous les jours pour New-York, espérant trouver un point faible aux Kraangs. Les enfants restaient donc dans le jardin à jouer aux ninjas. Ky et Thomas avaient recommencés à se taper dessus. Diana trouva alors une idée qui calma tout le monde.

-Et si on allait se balader ? Proposa-t-elle.

Arianna, Aston, Under et Thomas la regardèrent bizarrement.

-Mais on n'a pas le droit d'aller loin. Dit Arianna.

Ky, lui, sourit et lui dit avec un air de défi :

-Dis plutôt que t'as les chocottes d'aller dans la forêt.

Sasha et lui se mirent à rire. Under les regarda, puis soupira et se leva pour les rejoindre. Arianna suivit le mouvement et Aston sauta sur ses pieds, suivi de sa sœur. Le groupe se dirigea vers la forêt. Thomas lança un regard à travers les arbres et un long frisson parcouru son corps, il resta immobile, mais Aston arriva derrière lui et lui tapota la carapace. L'autre sursauta et tourna les yeux vers son cousin. Celui-ci souriait, puis il prit une mine plus sérieuse.

-Thomas, y'a un truc qui ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

La tortue aux yeux perle secoua la tête et répondit, les yeux dans le vide.

-Non... Ça va, c'est juste que.. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Il secoua à nouveau la tête et regarda vers son cousin en se forçant à sourire.

-T'inquiètes pas Ast, c'est rien.

Aston le regarda, il avait du mal à le croire mais rien ne prouvait qu'il avait une raison particulière. Il finit par soupirer.

-Moi aussi j'ai un pressentiment. Lança une voix.

Ils regardèrent devant eux, Maria les fixait en tapotant le sol du pied.

-Je pense que si vous restez là, les parents vont vous voir et on va se faire disputer ! Alors dépêchez-vous !

Les deux se regardèrent et coururent vers la tortue, s'engouffrant dans la forêt.

« Nous n'aurions peut-être pas dû rentrer dans cette forêt ce jour-là... Nous aurions peut-être évités tant de choses... Mais nous en aurions ratés de tellement belles. Nous aurions dû rester à la maison. Mais nous n'aurions jamais pu imaginer la suite des événements. »

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que sa vous a plus^^ Review?<em>


	2. Bonus 1

_Bonjour mes loukoums, _

_Comme vous avez pu le constater New Generation raconte l'histoire des enfants des Tortues,_

_En me relisant, je me suis dit que pour ceux qui connaisse pas les perso c'était peut-être un peu dur de savoir qui est qui._

_Donc j'ai décidé de faire un petit topo (j'ai pas trouvé d'autres mots T.T) sur les personnages._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arianna Hamato<strong>_

_**Fille de Léonardo et Seyna**_

_**Elle a 8 ans et est l'aînée de la Nouvelle Génération**_

_**Elle a une apparence de tortue Sa peau est verte pastel et ses yeux sont bruns clairs.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ky Hamato<strong>_

_**Fils aîné de Raphaël et Théa**_

_**Il a 8 ans et est le deuxième né de la Nouvelle Génération**_

_**Il a une apparence humaine il a la peau un peu bronzée, les cheveux châtains et les yeux ambrés.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sasha Hamato<strong>_

_**Fille aînée et deuxième enfant de Raphaël et Théa**_

_**Elle a 7 ans et est la quatrième né de la Nouvelle Génération**_

_**Elle a une apparence de tortue Sa peau est verte foncée et ses yeux sont vert clairs.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Under Hamato<strong>_

_**Dernier fils de Raphaël et Théa**_

_**Il a 7 ans et est le cinquième né de la Nouvelle Génération**_

_**Il a une apparence humaine il a la peau un peu pâle, les cheveux blonds vénitiens et les yeux verts foncés.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Diana Hamato<strong>_

_**Fille aînée de Donatello et Coralie**_

_**Elle a 8 ans et est la troisième née de la Nouvelle Génération**_

_**Elle a une apparence humaine elle a la peau pâle, les cheveux châtains clairs et les yeux bruns rouges.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aston Hamato<strong>_

_**Fils de Donatello et Coralie**_

_**Il a 6 ans et est le huitième né de la Nouvelle Génération**_

_**Il a une apparence de tortue Sa peau est verte olives pâle et ses yeux sont bleus clairs.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maria Hamato<strong>_

_**Fille aînée de Michelangelo et Tori**_

_**Elle a 6 ans et est la sixième née de la Nouvelle Génération**_

_**Elle a une apparence de tortue Sa peau est bleu-vert et ses yeux sont bleus perles clairs.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thomas Hamato<strong>_

_**Fils de Michelangelo et Tori**_

_**Il a 6 ans et est le septième né de la Nouvelle Génération**_

_**Il a une apparence de tortue Sa peau est vert foncé, proche du noir, et ses yeux sont bleus perles foncés.**_

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ça c'est pour les enfants, mais, il y a aussi les mamans !<em>

_**Seyna Underwood**_

_**Compagne de Léonardo et mère d'Arianna**_

_**Elle a 27 ans et est l'aînée des mères**_

_**C'est une hybride, fille d'une humaine et d'un mutant de type grand félin, c'est la sœur de Théa et la demi-sœur de Coralie e Tori. Elle a une apparence humaine avec quelque caractéristique montrant ses origines génétiques. Elle a les cheveux noirs, arrivant jusqu'aux fesses, attacher en une queue de cheval, ses yeux sont bruns clairs. Ses canines sont légèrement trop longues mais ça ne se voit pas beaucoup.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Théa Underwood<strong>_

_**Compagne de Raphaël, mère de Ky, Sasha et Under**_

_**Elle a 26 ans et est la deuxième des mères**_

_**C'est une hybride, fille d'une humaine et d'un mutant, c'est la sœur cadette de Seyna et la demi-sœur de Coralie et Tori. Elle a une apparence humaine avec quelque caractéristique montrant ses origines génétiques. Elle a les cheveux blonds courts laissant voir sa nuque, ses yeux sont bleus turquoises. Ses canines et ses près molaires sont pointues et elle aime s'en servir.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Coralie Keel<strong>_

_**Compagne de Donatello, mère de Diana et Aston**_

_**Elle a 25 ans et est la troisième des mères**_

_**C'est une hybride, fille d'une humaine et d'un mutant de type grand canidé, c'est la fausses jumelle de Tori et est la demi-sœur de Seyna et Théa. Elle a une apparence humaine mais rien ne laisse penser qu'elle a des origines mutantes. Elle a les cheveux châtains clairs, long jusqu'au milieu du dos, attacher avec une pince, ses yeux sont bleus clairs presque transparents.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tori Keel<strong>_

_**Compagne de Michelangelo, mère de Maria et Thomas**_

_**Elle a 25 ans et est donc la quatrième et dernière des mères**_

_**C'est une hybride, fille d'une humaine et d'un mutant, c'est la fausses jumelle de Tori et est la demi-sœur de Seyna et Théa. Elle une apparence humaine avec des caractéristiques montrant ses origines. Elle a les cheveux châtains foncé, long jusqu'aux omoplates, attacher en deux couettes, ses yeux sont bleus abyssales.**_

* * *

><p><em>Donc voilà c'était le premier bonus de NW qui j'espère vous aura aidé a vous y retrouver avec cette ribambelle de OC.<em>


	3. Chapter 2

_Voici donc le chapitre 2 de New Generation^^,_

_je trouve que je l'ai écrit assez vite et je suis étonné d'avoir autant écris O.o_

_Je n'ai jamais écrit quelque chose d'aussi long et je ne suis pas peut fière du résultat_

* * *

><p>Les enfants marchaient depuis quelques minutes dans la forêt, Ky, Sasha et Maria étaient en tête. Ils faisant les idiots, grippant sur les rocher et les quelque branches basses, courant le plus loin possible pour revenir le plus rapidement. Diana s'amusé a ramassé les quelque fleurs qui avaient survécu aux kraangs, Arianna regardait autour d'elle, silencieuse, elle ne parlait jamais beaucoup et était assez renfermer à cause de « son histoire ». Under essayé de suivre ses deux aînés tant bien que mal, il faut dire qu'il n'était pas très rapide. Aston et Thomas restaient un peu en retrait en regardant le paysage, enfin, surtout Aston, Thomas lui restait dans ses pensées. Il devait sans doute encore pensé à ce qu'il avait ressenti en entrant dans cette forêt. Il marchait, la tête à moitié baissé, regardant ses pieds. Soudain, une main le tira vers la droite. Il papillonna des yeux et regarda qui l'avait tiré, c'était Aston qui le regardait en ce retenant de rire.<p>

-Regarde devant toi, t'as faille te prendre un arbre. Il lui sourit.

Thomas devint à moitié rouge et tourna la tête à l'opposer. Son cousin rigola aussi bas qu'il put pour que personne ne se tourne vers eux.

Les trois casse-cou en tête repartirent à nouveau en sprint droit devant eux, Sasha manqua de ce prendre un arbre en accélérant. Under essaya de les rattraper et disparu à son tour dans les buissons. Thomas s'arrêta soudainement, en attrapant le poignet d'Aston. La tortue aux yeux clairs tourna la tête vers lui, le questionnant du regard, il lut de la peur dans les yeux perles de son cousin qui fixait l'endroit où les quatre autres c'étaient engouffrer. Aston regarda à son tour dans la même direction. Arianna et Diana vinrent les rejoindre.

-Pourquoi vous vous êtes arrêté ? demanda l'aînée.

Aston mit sa main sur la bouche d'Arianna et écouta attentivement, de la même manière que Thomas. Un bruit métallique résonna soudains dans la forêt, coulant les quatre enfants sur place. Leurs regards ce croisèrent, ils étaient tous les quatre terrorisés par le son qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Et soudain, des cris résonnèrent. En un souffle, Arianna murmura :

-Courez..!

Aucun n'u le temps de bouger que Ky et les autres arriver vers eux en courant et criant. Derrière eux, un immense robot aux airs menacent les poursuivait aussi vite que sa masse lui permettait. Chaque enfants se mit à courir aussi vite que ses petites jambes lui permettait. Ils n'avaient jamais couru aussi vite de toute leur vie, même Under qui d'habitude n'était vraiment pas rapide, filait comme une fuser. Malheureusement, le robot le rattrapa et, d'un coup, l'envoya violemment contre un arbre. La respiration du blondinet s'arrêta net, une douleur atroce parcouru son corps et il tomba au sol. Ky tourna la tête à ce moment et se précipita vers son cadet. Il se jeta a moitié à genoux a côté de lui, n'osant pas le toucher.

-Under !

Son appel resta sans réponse et des larmes ce mirent à coulées sur ses joues.

-Under ! Répond je t'en prie ! hurla-t-il.

Un bruit métallique ce fit entendre derrière lui, il tourna la tête et vit arriver plusieurs robot armé de pistolets lasers à la suite du mastodonte. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent jusqu'à paraître comme des billes noirs, il voulait se lever et partir au plus vite avec Under mais ses muscles ne voulais pas répondre. Un des robots l'aperçu et lui tira dessus. Une douleur qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie au paravent parcouru son épaule gauche, il ne put retenir un hurlement de douleur en s'empressent de plaqué sa main contre sa blessure.

-Ky ! Hurla la voix de sa sœur.

Il tourna la tête en pleurant et vit Sasha ce placer devant lui, en position de défance, enfin sa y ressemblait.

-Sasha, sauve-toi ! L'implora-t-il.

La petite mutant tourna la tête vers son aîné, de la peur et de la colère ce lisait dans ses yeux, mais un sourire carnassier apparu sur son visage.

-T'inquiète frérot.

Elle regarda à nouveau le robot, son sourire disparu rapidement pour laisser place à une expression de terreur sur le visage de la petite mutante qui sera aussi fort qu'elle put ses petits poings. Elle chargea le robot mais ce dernier l'esquiva et la blessa aux deux jambes, la clouant au sol, plus par douleur que par la gravité des blessures. Le reste du petit groupe c'était arrêter en entendant les cris de Ky et chacun essayer d'esquiver comme il pouvait les attaque des robots, sans franc succès.

L'un des robots ce saisi de Thomas alors que celui-ci essayer de protégé sa sœur blessé au visage. Le robot avait fixé quelque secondes la jeune tortue avant de lui infliger une grave blessure au thorax, puis le laissa tomber au sol, pensant surement qu'il était mort et continua à s'attaquer aux autres enfants.

Arianna c'était retrouve bloquer contre un arbre, elle c'était laisser tomber un sol, les larmes aux yeux.

-S'il vous plait. Pleurai-t-elle, espérant un peu de compassion de la part des kraangs.

Mais ces créatures n'ont nul compassion, tout ce que la jeune tortue récolta, c'est de profondes blessures aux bras et a l'abdomen. Son instinct reptilien lui avait dictée de faire la morte, elle le fit sans hésiter perdant connaissance par la même occasion quand sa tête tapa contre une pierre.

Diana et Aston c'était tout deux cacher dans des buissons, retenant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient leurs pleures. Diana avait plaqué ses mains sur sa bouche, Aston lui, avait ramené ses jambes contre son plastron et avait mis ses mains des deux côtés de la tête, priant pour que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar et qu'il allait se réveiller, retrouver ses parents et le reste de sa famille en bonne santé. Malheureusement pour lui, c'est tout le contraire qui arriva. Le mastodonte trouva leur cachette et saisi Aston par le haut de la carapace. Le kraang a l'intérieur du robot le fixa une fraction de seconde et ordonna le repli, emportant Aston avec lui, hurlant. Diana n'avait pas bougé, elle n'avait pas osé.

Une fois sur qu'il ni avait plus un seul kraangs dans les parages, la fillette sorti de sa cachette et vit l'étendu des actions des kraangs. Elle eut du mal à ne pas vomir en voyant certaines des blessures de ses cousins. Elle aperçut Ky et Sasha qui essayés de faire ce réveiller Under qui saignait de la tête et de la bouche. Malgré leurs blessures, ils faisaient tout pour que leur petit frère ce relève. Diana ce dit qu'ils devaient avoir moins besoin d'aide que les autres, elle vit Maria qui aidait Thomas à marcher en lui prêtant son épaule pour le soutenir. Diana décida donc d'aller aider Arianna qui était toujours évanouie.

Les enfants marchèrent avec difficultés sur le chemin du retour, en silence. Qu'allaient-ils dirent aux parents ? Qu'ils avaient voulu aller en vadrouille et qu'en s'approchant de la ville ils avaient croisés une patrouille de kraangs, qu'ils s'étaient fait attaqué et qu'en partent, Aston c'était fait enlevé ? Comment allaient-ils réussir à leur dire ? Auraient-ils la force, le courage de leur dire ? Et surtout, qui allais leur dire ? Diana avait déjà décidé qu'elle allait dire toute la vérité, que c'était de sa faute, que c'était elle qui avait eu l'idée d'aller dans la forêt.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche difficile, les sept enfants sortirent de la forêt et se retrouvèrent a quelque mètres de la maison ou ils aperçurent Coralie, la mère de Diana et Aston qui semblait inquiète, sans doute à cause de leur absence. Quand son regard se posa sur eux, son visage devint très pâle et un voile passa sur ses yeux. En un grand cri, elle appela les autres adultes présents dans la maison et se précipita vers les enfants. Elle serra de toutes ses forces sa fille dans ses bras en pleurant. Les autres adultes sortirent aussi rapidement que le cri de Cora était arrivé à leurs oreilles. Léonardo, Seyna, Raphaël et Donatello arrivèrent derrière elle aussi vite que possible. Seyna prit elle aussi sa fille dans ses bras en pleurant, Léo regardait sa fille avec une certaine absence. Raphaël regarda les blessures de ses enfants pour ensuite les mener jusqu'à l'intérieur. Vu que ni Mickey ni Tori n'était là, Don emmena Maria et Thomas jusqu'à la salle de soins, gardant un œil inquiet sur Diana qui le fixa à son tour, comprenant la question silencieuse de son père, quand la petite fille baissa les yeux pour engouffrer sa tête dans les cheveux de sa mère, le mutant au bandeau violet comprit ce qui était advenu de son fils.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous dans la salle de soins, les parents s'aperçurent de l'étendue des dégâts. Il faudrait sans aucun doute opéré les enfants pour éviter que leurs blessures n'empirent. Don commença avec Thomas, sa blessure était trop proche du cœur pour attendre. Une fois fini, il s'occupa d'Arianna, trop de blessures au même endroit étaient vraiment dangereux, surtout à huit ans. Under fut le troisième, il avait de multiples fractures à la colonne vertébrale et à l'arrière de la cage thoracique. Une fois que ces trois-là furent hors de danger, Don commença à examiner les quatre autres. Il d'u recoudre les blessures de Maria et Sasha, pour Ky, pas besoin de point de sutures mais juste d'une grosse compresse à changer assez souvent et d'un bandage. A la grande surprise général, Diana était la seule qui n'avait rien, a par quelques écorchures sur les genoux et les mains, elle n'avait rien. Les parents descendirent mettre leurs enfants aux lits et un long et plat silence s'installa dans toute la maison. Tous les adultes étaient dans le salon et attendaient, le regard vide. Le bruit de la porte annonçant l'arrivée de Théa, Michelangelo et Tori, brisa le silence. Ils vinrent vers les autres, Théa demanda alors :

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? elle regarda autour d'elle. Ou sont les enfants ?

Le regard de Raphaël lui fit tout comprendre, elle partit en courant dans les escaliers qui menait aux chambres. Mickey et Tori ne comprirent pas tout de suite, mais partirent quand même à la suite de la blonde. Raph et Cora les rejoignirent pour les calmé. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les cinq remontèrent dans le salon. Mickey remarqua la mine plus sombre de Donnie qui n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis leur retour. Ce plaçant a côté de lui, il lui demanda pour quelle raison il était comme ça.

-Aston n'est pas revenu. Dit-il en baissant la tête et serrant les dents.

Les trois ce regardèrent puis Théa brisa à nouveau le silence.

-Il faut aller le chercher ! dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Ohpopop ! dit son compagnon en la retenant par le bras. Toi tu restes ici. Il tourna la tête vers Donnie qui c'était lui aussi levé. Toi aussi, faut pas que tu te batte dans ton état.

Don le fixa, ses yeux avait virés au rouges, ses muscles étaient tendus, comme près pour un combat et sa respiration était beaucoup plus rapide qu'à la normal.

-Pourquoi je ne devrais pas venir ?! hurla-t-il. C'est Mon Fils ! C'est à Moi d'aller le chercher !

Raphaël l'obligea à s'asseoir et le fixa dans les yeux.

-Je suis Ton Frère et Je te dis de Resté Ici et de Nous laisser faire.

Les trois frères sortirent aussi vite que la discussion se termina, laissant les quatre femmes et Don seuls dans le salon. Le mutant au bandeau violet enfoui sa tête dans ses mains pour cacher les quelque larmes qui se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

* * *

><p>Aston ouvrit les yeux, mais une forte lumière le força à les refermer. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant que ceux si s'habitue. Il était attaché dans une grande pièce, ressemblant de très près à un laboratoire, aux murs blancs. Plusieurs robots semblables à ce qui l'avait attaqué, lui et ses cousins, l'observaient. Il put alors se rendre compte qu'ils contenaient des espèces de cerveaux roses à tentacules dans la poitrine. L'un des robots s'approcha de lui et le fixa sous tous les angles. Le petit mutant voulu reculer mais la plaque de métal froid contre lequel il était attaché l'en empêchait. En parlant de ça, que faisait-il ici? Il s'était évanoui peu de temps après que le mastodonte des kraangs ne l'emmène et ne se souvenait pas de comment il était arrivé là. Un long frisson parcouru son dos lorsque la voix électronique de l'un des extraterrestres résonna dans la pièce:<p>

-Nous pouvons débuter l'expérience sur la créature nommé tortue.

Aston commença alors à ce débattre a s'en arracher la peau des poignets et des chevilles.

-Laisser moi partir! Je vous en prie! Implora-t-il.

Ses paroles ne semblaient pas atteindre les oreilles des kraangs. L'un des cinq robots qui se trouvait dans la pièce s'approcha avec un scalpel de lui et l'enfonça dans l'avant-bras droit de la tortue qui hurla. Le robot commença à faire lentement descendre la lame dans l'avant-bras d'Aston, qui continuait à hurler a s'en faire saigné les poumons, jusqu'à son poignet puis retira l'objet du bras de son "cobaye" et ce saisi d'un flacon. Il récupéra un peu du sang qui coulait abondamment de la plais et la donna a un autre robot qui sorti de la pièce. Aston avait cessé de hurler et avait laissé place à des cris et des pleurs. Un autre robot s'approcha avec une espèce de bâton et l'électrocuta avec, essayent sans doute de le faire taire, enfin c'est ce qu'Aston pensa à ce moment-là, mais ça ne fit que le refaire hurler. Un robot entra dans la pièce et s'approcha du robot au bâton électrique et dit avec la même voie électronique dont ils étaient tous dotés:

-Il y a un imprévu que Kraang n'avait pas prévu et qui risque de faire rater l'expérience de Kraang sur la créature nommé tortue.

-Quel est cet imprévu que Kraangs n'avait pas prévu Kraang?

A peine la conversation ce fini que la porte vola en éclats et que trois ombres entrerai dans la pièce et déglingue les robots s'y trouvant. Aston leva difficilement la tête et reconnu les silhouettes de ses oncles mettre en pièces les robots. Léonardo resta à l'entrée, faisant le gai pendant que les deux autres se précipitèrent vers le blessé. Raphaël brisa en un tour de mains ses menottes, le faisant tomber dans les bras de Mickey.

-Est-ce qu'il va bien? demanda Léo sans détourner le regard de la sortie ou même changer d'intonation de voix.

-Aucune idée mais il faut le ramené au plus vite! dit Raph

-Il perd beaucoup de sang! ajouta Mickey en bandant rapidement la blessure de son neveu.

Le groupe sorti aussi vite que possible du bâtiment et partir à toute allure jusqu'à cher eux.

* * *

><p>Donatello faisait les cent pas dans le salon. Les enfants c'étaient tous plus ou moins endormi, épuisé par leurs blessures. Les quatre femmes étaient donc elles aussi dans le salon, Seyna fixa la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'arrière de la maison, Théa était assise sur le canapé les coudes sur les cuisses, le menton sur les poings, Coralie était à côté d'elle et fixa l'écran de télé étain, quand à Tori, elle regardait le plafond avec le regard aussi vide que celui des autres. Don fini par craquer.<p>

-Mais merde qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent!? cria-t-il.

-Ils vont arriver, soit plus patient. dit Théa sans levé les yeux.

Le mutant ce tourna vivement vers la blonde, le regard bouillant de rage.

-Comment tu veux que je fasse! Mon fils a été enlevé par les kraangs! Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui font! Je ne sais même pas s'il est encore en vie! ET TU VEUX QUE J'ATTENDE! hurla-t-il.

Théa tourna alors les yeux vers le mutant et le fixa avec un regard aussi noir que brûlant.

-Tu as vus dans quel état sont Mes enfants? Et je te ferai dire que Raphaël est lui aussi parti le chercher et je ne sais pas s'il va rentrer. Je ne me mets pourtant pas dans tous mes états. dit-elle d'une voix tranchante.

Coralie ce leva alors et murmura.

-Ils sont là…

La porte s'ouvrit au même instant pour laisser apparaît dans l'encadrement Léonardo, suivi de Michelangelo portant Aston et de Raph fermant la marche. Don ce précipita vers son fils. Son regard devient vitreux quand il vit la blessure au bras de son fil, il u un mal de chien à garder son calme et a prononcé une phrase.

-Emmené le a la salle de soins.

Ses frères obéirent, Donnie les suivit. Au bout d'un certain temps, il sorti de la salle et s'adosse au mur le grand perdu au plafond. Coralie arriva près de lui.

-Don, tu devrais aller te reposé, tu as vus assez de sang pour aujourd'hui.

La douce voix de sa compagne réchauffa comme toujours le cœur de Don, mais cette fois-ci, elle ne fut pas assez forte pour dissipé ce que Don venait de découvrir. Il leva un regard à la fois terrorisé et désoler a la jeune femme.

-Il…murmura-t-il.

Une pointe de peur ce lu dans le regard bleu de Cora.

-"Il" quoi?

Don détourna le regard et enfoui son visage entre ses mains.

-Il est comme moi! Dit-il.

Cora ce laissa tomber a coter de Donnie, le regard vitreux.

-Oh non… dit-elle.

-Comment on va faire? demanda Don en tourna la tête.

Cora tourna à son tour le regard vers et dit.

-Il va falloir que tu lui apprennes à le contrôler.

Tu crois que c'est facile de contrôle une double personnalité!? S'emporta alors la tortue au bandeau violet. Tu sais combien de temps j'ai mis à contrôler la mienne?

-Tu l'as su moins tôt que pour Aston. Elle tourna les yeux puis la tête vers lui. Il aura plus de chance de savoir la contrôler que toi et il pourra en faire une arme redoutable.

La belle jeune femme qu'était Coralie avait sans doute raison. Don resta pensif un instant, puis il se leva. Cora fit de même, attendant une quel qu'on que réponse.

-Tu as raison. Il se tourna vers elle. Je vais entraîner Aston pour qu'il puisse faire de ce handicap une force.

Cora sourit et serra Don dans ses bras.

-Je sais que tu en es capable Donnie. Dit-elle doucement.

-Merci Coralie.

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent et des choses étranges ce passèrent pour les enfants. Arianna avait cassé un mur d'un coup de poing en voulant écraser une mouche. Sasha avait couru trois cent mètre en deux seconde et demie en faisant la course avec son père. Ky avait deviné le nombre de mort cher les kraangs que les adulte avait tué pendant la journée. Thomas avait développé de l'asthme.

Ce fut très dur pour tout le monde, tant de chose en si peu de temps. Mais la famille a réussi à faire face aux malheurs qui se sont abattu sur elle et sont allé de l'avant. Malgré leurs traumatismes, les enfants commencèrent leur entrainement et l'histoire continue, 7 ans après.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, j'espère que sa vous a plus et rendez-vous pour le chapitre trois^^<em>

_Reviews?_


End file.
